Male Oc x Midorima Shintaro
by Hiro VP
Summary: I'm not good with this... I just hope that someone will like this.


N / A: The first Kiseki! I'm already seeing include the next Kiseki victim. Hope you like it and thanks for reading.

I maybe have changed a Little Midorima's attitude.

Couple: Steve Harlet x Shintaro Midorima.

He knew always knew since he began to feel that way, since he began to profess that significant feeling. He had fallen unconscious from the first time he saw him.

_The room door was opened by calling the attention of all present. Who had entered was a tall guy, brown hair and blue eyes, you could tell he was young, leaving a white shirt long sleeves, a Brown vest and pants whose suspenders fall to the sides and a pair of black with white shoes converse._

_"Hello, I'm Steve Harley and from now on we will be seeing more often, I hope we all get along - He had said with a peaceful aura"_

He call his attention but not at the beginning, but had called in any way Midorima not even noticing.

It was not until Takao told him.

_"Shin-chan Are you OK?"_

_"Of course I feel good"_

_"You will stay watching him and just missing you drool! hahaha"_

_"Shut up idiot!"_

_"Shintaro-san, Kazunari-san, if you have something to talk do it later and not be distracted in class"_

After that embarrassing moment as it was the first time he drew attention in class and later yell at Takao, he went to think what his friend had told him.

And he realized that despite how annoying that came to make his friend, he was right, and worse yet realized that at some point he like his sensei, just Takao knew about of that feeling though that mocked _Shin-chan_ because of that each time he had the opportunity, He knew he would not tell anyone, even Midorima proposed in ignoring Steve and return to how it was before, but everything went to hell after three weeks.

_"When they had appointed a tutor due to his low performance in mathematics, Midorima was in the classroom facing the window, then he listen as someone opened the door."_

_"Oh, excuse me, we can now begin Shintaro-san" -_

_Midorima tensed, he knew that voice very well, so by turning to see that direction achievement not help the blush on his face. There in the doorway, slightly disheveled hair and a guilty smile the person who was ignoring, Steve Harlet._

_Midorima sensei..._

_Which he began to fall in love._

In each session they had were familiar slowly, sometimes even joking or ate together, even to the surprise and joy of Midorima his sensei asked and talked to him about Oha asa (N / A: Sorry if that's not the way to write) soon saw they were called by their names, in the case of Midorima who called his sensei _"Steve-san"_ and the other just delete the _-san_ when calling the green hair boy.

He could see he was a good friend, even Midorima thought that despite being in love with his sensei (and had accepted) would not mind to continue their friendship and maybe eventually see him only as a friend ...

But again, that too went to hell.

_It was the last tutoring session, and the last time was that both would be alone, which was saddened to green hair, this time only for a bachelor but was not expected what would happen._

_Steve came as always but acted in a manner somewhat listless Midorima you could see and when he was about to ask why his attitude, was wrapped in a hug._

_Take such action without warning the green hair, who now had his head on the shoulder of the other persont, because yes, his sensei is taller than him. Timidly returned the hug with his face completely red by such proximity._

_"Shintaro, apologize for my actions but I could not resist to hold you and feel you in my arms, to feel your body close to mine, I'm sorry I'm sure bothering you"_

_Every word spoken, made Midorima heart beat faster, pulled back a little to look into his eyes and then happen ..._

_Both joined their lips in a soft kiss, full of love and joy, a little inexperienced by the minor, the first kiss of many._

_The kiss began his secret for a long time relationship._

_9 years later:_

**-¡Hmm!Ah!Ah!Ah!** \- It was the only thing that succeeds in articulating at that time as he clung to the back of his partner, while professing that feeling of love he had for each other** -¡M-more, m-more- faster, harder!** \- Clinched then articulate a moment, and slowly felt like his throat began to ache.

**-Hey, I did not think Hng! You were like this ¡Ah! Shin-ta-ro ~** \- Commented his partner while serving as noted by the green hair who was under his body.

**-Shut up!Aagh! S-just do it Baka! -**

**\- With pleasure-**

**-¡Aaaaah -** No more began to be penetrated with much more force and speed for his partner.

The sound of skin against skin was heard, as clearly as the bed creaked by the force exerted, even as this hit hard against the wall until he looked at the rated flat objects that were previously on the small table beside the bed.

They were immersed in the pleasure of the moment, at that time are just two of them making love. It was the third time in a row they did on that day, one week after being apart for their work.

**-¡Agh! I come ah!Ah!** -

**-Shintaro Come on, say my name-**

**-S-Steve Mmh -** was startled when he felt his partner increased the strength of the attacks, Midorima clung to him as if his life depended on that.

**-higher-**

**-¡Steve! -**

**¡More higher!** -he shouted as he penetrated stronger at a time, beating hard Midorima prostate achieving his scream.

**-¡STEVE! -** Was the only thing he get articular before came on his abdomen, the other reached shortly after.

**-¡S-Shintaro! -**

**-¡Ahg -** Midorima felt like it was completely filled with the sperm of his partner and how it slips from his legs when the other left him and slept beside and wrapped in a warm embrace and surrender to sleep.

In that room, saw the first time they gave to each other, that room they now shared, since five years ago a beautiful relationship, which began as a taboo.

"_**Love between a student and a teacher"**_

*****

***  
Extra: The next morning ~**

Midorima begins to awaken, the clock turned to see who was on the wall, this movement made him feel like he hurt his hip and especially his butt.

Ignoring the pain, decided to get up and take a bath, but when going to stand up.

PUM!

**-Jajajajajaja-** Distressed and angry to hear the laughter of his partner decided to talk.

**-Stop laughing sneak idiot! Because of you I can not get up! -**

**-My fault, who was it that said the words "fast" and "harder" -**

**-¡S-Shut up and help me up!**

**Okay, my sweet Tsundere-**

**-¡I'm not Tsundere!**

*****

***  
**_I hope you liked it, again thanks for reading, until next time!_

** . /kurokonobasuke/images/b/b6/Midorima_lucky_ /revision/latest?cb=20121028184858**


End file.
